Such a processor is known from the prior art. It typically comprises a driving block topped by a bowl unit. The driving block comprises a driving shaft able to rotate about a vertical or nearly vertical axis. A cutting tool, generally comprising cutting blades, is placed on the driving shaft. The cutting blades can thus ensure the cutting or the mixing of the food placed in the bowl unit, such as fruits or vegetables.
Such a food processor is described for example in document FR2641458.
In addition, it is known to provide the bowl unit with an electric device such as a heater, so as to combine a thermal action with a mechanical action on food.
The bowl unit is in general removable with respect to the driving block. Thus, after the operations of cutting or mixing, said bowl can be raised in order to transfer its contents into another container.
In addition, the electric device supported by the bowl unit is in general power supplied via the driving block. It is thus necessary to provide removable electric connections between the driving block and the bowl unit, as described for example in documents WO2009/103903, WO2009/103904, WO2007/017461 and WO03/001952.
Such electric connections, such as pins and connectors, generally comprises projections complicating the surface cleaning of the bowl unit and of the driving block. However, in particular in a professional environment, it is advantageous to be able to clean quickly and effectively the various elements of a food processor.
In addition, the need for avoiding short-circuits makes these electric connections more complex, which must be in some cases waterproof.